To estimate amniotic fluid volume accurately in a pregnant patient at term, with an easy to use, inexpensive and portable ultrasound instrument. To determine inter and intraobserver accuracy of amniotic fluid volume measurement with the bard Bladderscan in the third trimester patients and to determine the correlation between amniotic fluid index and amniotic fluid.